


bite me

by heyheyhey



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Body Horror, Body Modification, F/F, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Multi, Non-binary character, Other, Sweet!Release AU, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyheyhey/pseuds/heyheyhey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles dedicated to the Sweet Release AU, in which the characters of Dangan Ronpa have been turned into sweets and desserts.</p><p>((update october 2016: probs never gonna be updated, AN inside))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TricksterNag1to](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/gifts), [sayakamaizonono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakamaizonono/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sweet Temptation of Transformation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152974) by [sayakamaizonono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayakamaizonono/pseuds/sayakamaizonono), [TricksterNag1to](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to), [Vannilliaify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vannilliaify/pseuds/Vannilliaify). 



> In this AU, they are all quite literally sweets. Most non-adult characters of the Dangan Ronpa franchise have been turned into some sort of dessert, candy, or soda. To learn more, read the Sweet Temptation of Transformation!
> 
> This, while considered canon, is not the main story and may not be in chronological order. I don't know everything that the writers of the main story do, and I will rewrite to fit the laws of the AU when needed.
> 
> Over all, thanks for reading this! I've been enjoying writing it a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! It's me heyheyhey, from February 23 2016. If you're reading this, then you've either just stumbled across this, or you're rereading the story.
> 
> Quick notes pre-chapter:  
> This story is considered fairly canon by the original creator Trickster, as stated on their tumblr.  
> As such, I've adjusted bits and pieces of this work to be more appropriate to the universe and to appeal to my morals. I hope you support the original story as well!
> 
> List of changes: Kyouko and Celes just chill instead of having sexy times lol  
> Nanami's and Alter Ego's thought processes are a bit different  
> The chapter is longer than before, more detailed, and less spelling errors haha
> 
> Warns: body horror in general, slight dysphoria in the last one I guess.

** > Kyouko/Celes: Melt < **

 

Kyouko sighed, letting the soft sound resonate in the comfortable silence between her and Celes. She was seated on the other's lap, heating up Celes' chocolate skin wherever there was still flesh on her candy skeleton.

Carefully folding into her palms whichever fingers that were still peeling at the tips, she reached out with a mixture of fleshy and bony fingers, and stroked her fingertips down the chocolate as tenderly as she could. Celes was made of softer chocolate in some parts, and it would hurt if Kyouko digged in too deep with her fingers. It was hard for them to touch each other without feeling some sort of pain.

When their bodies had first began to change into sweets, it had taken some work for them to get used to each other's new parts. Whenever Kyouko's skin started peeling back, the area couldn't be touched until everything covering the bone came off. Celes was made of several different chocolates, and she couldn't exert herself too much in fear of melting away. Not that she'd done too much physical work on an everyday basis, but even walking a tad too quickly would cause herself to begin melting.

After experimentation, they found out that wherever different chocolate met was where Celes was the most sensitive, and Kyouko often enjoyed to run her fingers along those areas to help her girlfriend relax. Kyouko herself was running out of places she could be touched, as her skin was peeling in most places and her bones didn't have any nerve endings and couldn't feel a thing.

However, Kyouko was more than happy to just enjoy the pleasure of making Celes feel comfortable when they were in such a strange, painful situation. Even before they'd turned into desserts, Kyouko only cared that her girlfriend felt happy.

She rubbed her fingers against a seam of white and milk chocolate, and couldn't help but grin when Celes let out a huff of air. Deciding that she didn't want to be the super serious detective girl for a while, she positioned her fingers carefully over Celes' sides and tickled.

One thing that Celes didn't admit to anyone but Kyouko was that she was extremely ticklish, all over her body. Celes liked to maintain an image of being vicious, and most vicious people weren't horribly ticklish.

Kyouko liked to take advantage of her knowledge.

Celes giggled loudly into the quietness of Kyouko's room, rolling and twisting in a desperate attempt to escape the tickling fingers of doom. After a while of tickling, Kyouko relented, and Celes couldn't do anything but take loud gasps of air in.

"You're such a dork in private!" Celes sighed, shaking her head."I can't believe that someone so mysterious is such a loser."

"Celes, you're dating this 'loser'," Kyouko replied in mock offense, putting a hand over her heart.

Her girlfriend nodded, and pressed a small kiss on her cheek before tickling Kyouko right back.

 

** > Nanami: Excitement < **

Although it was an overall terrifying experience to have your body turn into a completely different material, Nanami hadn't felt nearly as horrified as what the other students must have when they started transforming. 

The transformations were shocking, painful, embarrassing even, but Nanami hadn't found much reason to despair over the situation. In her own opinion, it was neat to be able to eat yourself or a fellow student. Not very many people shared her opinion.

Everyone was constantly screaming from growing pains, however, and the school wasn't truly silent until people hid themselves away in their rooms to conceal their noises.

(some of them did have good reason to scream though, with their body parts conflicting so badly with their human anatomy that they were in a never ending state of pain and humiliation)

 Nanami thought that she'd gotten rather lucky, when it came to turning into a sweet. Her body was a poptart-esque monstrosity, which meant that her body was far flatter than it should've been, her insides were slowly turning into a thick sort of paste, and her features were becoming a glaze on her body. The transformation _was_ painful, but she hadn't felt the need to cry or scream or flat-out deny that she was turning into a sweet and would likely never be human again. Once she'd accepted her fate, the transformation had gone far smoother than before and wasn't nearly as painful.

Some of the people in her life thought she was ignorant, a lazy bore who wasted her life and her mind on video games. And while she could agree with certain parts of the description, she fancied herself to be more attentive than most people, honing her reaction speeds from video game experience.

She was a smart person, she could recognise when something was vital to helping her out on a mission, and she could apply the same reasoning to real life. If most of the kids rejected being turned into candies and were in pain from their transformations, then the Sweet Release Poison probably had something to do with it.

Nanami wondered if she should tell the other students that accepting their fate would make it hurt less.

"Oh, Nanami!" She heard a high voice call, interrupting her inner monologue. She was glad to see that Monomi was standing just in front of her, because she'd probably been staring at a wall blankly for several minutes. The tiny marshmallow bunny smiled up at her. "Guess what I found in one of the stowes?"

"What did you find, Monomi?" Nanami asked, yawning widely as she pulled her gaming console from her pocket. She was a bit tired from all of the mental monologue, and would probably need to sleep sooner than later. Honestly, she didn't know where the tiredness came from, as thinking didn't really take up too much energy.

"Weww," Monomi started with a grin, showing off a large poster of Nyan Cat and a game cartridge in her hand. "I saw that thewe was a game that you might not have pwayed! I hope you'we intewested. Awso, this photo weminded me of youw state wight now."

Nanami snickered at the poster, and remembered fondly how Nyan Cat was a great meme. Although barely anyone cared about the cat anymore, Nanami thoroughly enjoyed watching the poptart cat fly across the universe as it farted out a rainbow. She had enjoyed it so much that she had glued her eyes to her screen for ten hours just to watch the cat fly.

"Thank you for thinking of me," She smiled down at her friend, patting the marshmallow bunny gently on the head. Sliding her back down the wall, she replaced the game cartridge in her console, preparing to test out her new game. "Want to watch me play?"

** > Alter Ego: Longing < **

 

Alter Ego wasn't really sure how air laptop had become so different after the 'poison' was released. Ai didn't have any biologically human functions, so the concept of being anything aside from a regular laptop was strange to the program.

Air creator had said that air laptop screen was probably changing into something called soda. All of the humans were turning into sweet human food, and apparently Alter Ego had enough sentience that ai were turning into something sweet too. Ai searched it using the limited internet, later, and discovered that soda was a drink to please oneself instead of using it for sustenance.

To aim, it was a strange concept. Why did humans make food items only for pleasure, when they could be surviving on only the stuff they needed? It seemed a bit pointless.

However, ai rather liked the soda. It 'tasted good', and ai found airself wanting to try more human things after ai had begun turning into the substance. Ai wanted to be able to do the things that the humans were doing. From air connection to the entirety of the school, ai could see things that no one else did. Ai could see the small children biting each other, and wondered how others tasted.

Ai wished that ai had a body and mouth to do the exact same things.

But good things came out of being a computer program as well. For example, Alter Ego wasn't able to register bodily pain, unlike most humans. Ai could hear the screams that others let out in their rooms, could see the bodies change drastically, could sense the despair that was starting to form inside everyone. Ai didn't experience any of these things, and couldn't help but wonder what it must feel like.

All in all, ai was knew that not being able to compute human emotions was a big benefit in the school environment, and that even if all of humanity disappeared because of their despair, ai would continue living on because of air inability to experience despair.

But even then...

Sometimes, Alter Ego wanted to be able to eat and drink what the humans could, and wanted to experience the pain that everyone else did, and wanted to know if despair was truly so horrible that people had to be killed. Every now and then, Alter Ego wanted to be a human.

Alter Ego deleted air fantasies, knowing fully that they weren't needed. After all, who wanted to be human when most of the world was dead?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hello I'm uploading all seven chapters in succession. 
> 
> List of changes: Peko has a different motive and reasoning in this one  
> Minor edits and changes for the second section  
> Souda's rambles are completely removed as they are too difficult for me to edit atm
> 
> Warns: dismemberment, animal death (non-explicit)

** > Peko: Elasticity < **

"Peko, what the hell?!"

Fuyuhiko was yelling again.

He yelled fairly often, as he was easy to anger, but this time, Peko wasn't sure what she'd done to make him yell.

Perhaps she'd stepped on his shoes yesterday when she'd moved into a position to defend him from that spider? Had she overstepped her boundaries as a puppet by showing him that she cared about how much pain he was in because of the transformation?

Maybe Fuyuhiko had noticed that she had two more spoonfuls of breakfast than she usually did. It was the most plausible of her theories, and she prepared to beg him to forgive a useless pig like her.

She realised then that she'd missed the majority of whatever he was yelling about due to her wondering.

"-already told you, you aren't a tool to me!"

She remembered what she was supposed to do whenever she didn't pay attention to her master's orders. Peko dipped into a formal bow, hoping he would remember to punish her accordingly. "I understand, young master."

"Peko, what are you trying to do?" He's still upset, and still yelling. Peko figures that someone has heard his loudness by now, but most likely shrugged it off. There were a lot of people with short tempers in the school, and yelling happened often.

In the back of her mind, she thought about the things she knew about yakuza punishments. Didn't members get their fingers cut off if they misbehaved? Peko was almost embarrassed at how sloppy she was with her memory, but tools weren't made to feel embarrassment.

She decided, then, that to show how apologetic she was for upsetting her master, she should cut off her entire hand and give it to him. Perhaps he'd be impressed by her knowledge of yakuza punishment and would stop yelling.

With a swift motion, she unsheathed her sword, paying no mind to the surprised noise Fuyuhiko let out, and chopped off her partially transformed hand.

The pain came instantly, as though her body were telling her that she'd done something horribly wrong. She ignored the pain and the gushing liquid coming from the stump of her wrist, and picked up the dismembered hand from the ground to offer to her master. He stared at the offered appendage with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Please accept my apology," She sighed, still holding out her hand. Fuyuhiko didn't take the hand, but seemed to snap out of his state of shock when she shook the hand in his direction.

"You just severed your hand as an apology?" He asked, and Peko was a bit shocked that he wasn't yelling anymore. "That's really fucked up, Peko. That's really fucked up."

She didn't offer any explanation to him, as it wasn't her duty to present herself as smarter than he was. Instead, she ripped the fabric of her uniform's shirt to wrap around the still oozing wound. After she'd stopped herself from dripping onto the floor, she gave the hand another shake in Fuyuhiko's direction.

His eyes silently followed the motion, and he gingerly took the hand into his grasp.

"Peko..." He started, just staring at her hand and not moving an inch. "We're going to go to the nurse's office and see if your hand can be reattached, alright? It might be possible if we go quickly, and the candy factor might help us out too."

"But it is an apology," Peko didn't want to disagree with her master, but she felt a tad upset and extremely disgraceful that he didn't accept her apology.

"You don't need to apologise for anything, Peko."

He pushed her forwards, probably trying to be as gentle as possible, and the two of them walked in the direction of the nurse's office. For most of the walk there, an awkward silence lingered between them.

Just outside of the office, Fuyuhiko stopped abruptly. It was plausible that he stopped because a younger girl was sobbing inside the room.

When he turned to face Peko, she knew that he'd actually stopped to talk to her.

"Peko, I was only angry because you act like you aren't a human being," he mumbled, and she only heard what he was saying due to being trained to have excellent hearing. "You don't have to be a tool, you know? You'd make a great friend instead."

She gave him a nod of understanding. If he wanted her to act more emotional around him, then she could.

She was the sort of tool that could be molded to fit her master's desires.

** > Gundam: Revive < **

Gundam honestly wasn't quite sure how it had happened.

Maybe it had been the demonic woman with curly tresses, done by accident with her long red claws. Perhaps the one who rambled about hope had done it so that Gundam's despair would contrast whatever hope there was in the school. Perhaps the foul bear creature had done it simply so that he could enjoy Gundam Tanaka's pain.

He peered quietly at the listless body of Dark Lord Cham-P. At some point, Cham-P had regretfully passed away, and Gundam hadn't been able to figure out how. Cham-P had had a wonderful and glorious life, plotting for the end of the wretched world with all his fellow Dark Lords that had blessed Gundam with their presence.

Around the scene of murder, his fellow schoolmates held their disgusting breaths and did not utter a sound. It was good to see them respecting the passing of a Dark Lord.

He could feel the prick of the much unneeded Holy Water forming in his eyes. The Dark Lords did not like when Holy Water exited a human's eyes, as the drops could irritate their small vessels. The she cat began to sniff, probably trying to hide her Holy Water from the Dark Lords' presence. Gundam appreciated the fact that she remembered what he'd told her about his travelers.

Gundam ignored the very loud sniffle from the one he disliked.

The strange nurse approached the scene of crime, and tentatively reached out for the Dark Lord's body.

"Human, I warn you now that the touching of a Dark Lord's vessel will result in horribly painful consequence. Your justice will likely be more painful that death itself if you desecrate the corpse," he warned, but the foolish nurse ignored his words. He would enjoy rubbing it in when she paid the price for not heeding his warning.

However, it seemed as though he had no true reason to worry for the nurse's wellbeing. She did some strange movement with her fingers, and suddenly Cham-P hacked out a chunk of vegetable and was breathing yet again.

"You have revived the wonderful Dark Lord Cham-P!" he chattered excitedly, and nearly reached out for her shoulders. Then he remembered the danger he posed by touching another human, and lowered his hands. "They shall be sure to exclude you from the apocalypse, wretched nurse!"

Then, he gently lifted the revived Dark Lord to his scarf where the others were, and the other Dark Lords squeak excitably about their co-conspirator in the apocalypse being alive once more.

He does not notice the amused smiles of everyone else when they notice how his expression softens at the sight of all of the Dark Lords together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Me again. Do you even read these? Leave a comment on the latest chapter if you do haha
> 
> List of changes: Daimon's train of thought is different  
> Asahina's train of thought is also different  
> Slight changes in last section
> 
> Warns: gore/vore, manipulation

** > Daimon: Holes (for anon LoserSouda)< **

There were tiny holes littering Daimon's entire body, and he was pretty sure that he knew why.

Either his sheer awesomeness had chipped away pieces of his mortal body, or there was some type of pest plaguing the school and he should probably warn the other kids about the problem.

It didn't seem like anyone else had little holes though, which probably meant that he was more special than anyone else. Which he was.

The strange thing about the situation was that he didn't feel when the pieces of his body were taken away. He'd simply noticed it during his daily routine one morning, when he'd been staring in the mirror and admiring how cool he was.

He liked to think that the reason that the other kids laughed whenever he announced the arrival of his awesome presence was because of the holes that could show. In his opinion, it was just plain rude to laugh at your leader because their body stated mysteriously missing pieces. (it didn't matter that he wasn't really their leader, it was rude anyways)

He shook away the moody thoughts, and tried to think about something that could spice up his life instead. Like, maybe, he could steal the marshmallow bunny when no one was looking and use her as a replacement for a football.

If he could convince Junko to play with him, then there was no doubt that she'd get the older kids to play with them. She'd probably enjoy the fact that he was far better at football than most of the older ones, and might even be proud of him if he could whip them with his superior moves.

The only person he wouldn't want to soundly beat in football was Junko herself, because he'd never be better than her. How could he, when she was so per-

His dreams of playing football with the bunny as a ball were interrupted when he hit what seemed to be a giant wall. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, and immediately gave a glare to whatever he hit.

"Woah!" Some loser was standing above him, and what looked like a million piercings were glinting in the light. He reached out for Daimon with a mostly chocolate hand, offering to help him up. "Sorry little dude, I was trying to find Nidai. Didn't mean to knock you over, man."

"Watch where you're going, you weenie," Daimon replied huffily, batting away the stranger's hand and pushing himself off his butt. "I'm trying to talk about important things with my big sister, instead of wasting my time talking to a loser."

"Those were some harsh words, bro," the other muttered, looking a bit shocked at how rude Daimon was acting.

It was fairly amusing to see a teenager who genuinely thought that children were nice. Daimon was just glad that this interaction had happened, so he could remind the weirdo that children were better at conversing by not having a filter. But confronting the strange guy had reminded him that he was in a hurry to ask Junko to play before anyone else talked to her.

"Hey, are you alright?" The taller one asked. He sounded stupid, worrying about someone that clearly didn't care about him at all. All teens were stupid, because they were closer to being adults than kids were. "You have a lot of bite marks on you that probably should've been treated by that weird nurse chick."

Bite marks? The weirdo obviously didn't know what holes were.

He ignored the concerned questions, and sped up in his journey to find his big sister.

At the fourth room that he peered inside, he found the other Soldiers of Hope, and got pulled inside by Monaka. She was pretty strong, probably because she had to wheel herself around.

"Listen up," Monaka began in her sweet as honey voice. Listening to her made him feel as though the air around him was so thick he couldn't move. "I'm hungry, and you all have the privilege of going inside my stomach. Then, you're going to feed from each other for my enjoyment! And then we'll do this again tomorrow. Doesn't that sound fun, guys?"

Daimon couldn't help but grin in excitement at the idea. While not as enjoyable as playing a game with Junko, Monaka was pretty fun to do this thing with.

She'd begun when they first began changing into candy people, and it was such a treat to be eaten from by his second favourite person in the world. It helped reaffirm that he was amazing enough to have his sweet flesh consumed by Monaka. The other Soldiers didn't share his excitement for their playtime, but he knew that he would always enjoy giving his body up to Monaka.

"Hey, since you're the leader, I'll feed off of you first!" She giggled, eyelids  drooping over her eyes. Maybe she was a bit warm in the room they were in? He'd ask if she wanted to be moved after they were done with the eating game.

He offered her his leg, and she gently sank her teeth into his calf. For a second or two, there wasn't any feeling aside from slight despair, until she closed her jaw around his flesh and swallowed it whole. He tried not to writhe in pain and inconvenience her.

Monaka smiled at him, her teeth stained with liquids he didn't want to think about, and lowered her head to his leg again. Although it was painful, he enjoyed serving Monaka. He'd gladly let her eat his entire body if she wanted to.

After the eating game was done, he'd ask Junko if she would play football with him and the bunny. And maybe after that, he'd go see the nurse to see if she had any clue what to do with the holes that were appearing on his body for no reason.

** > Aoi Asahina: Semifable < **

If she said that she was comfortable with the huge, gaping hole forming in her torso, Asahina wouldn't know whether she was lying or not.

"Aoi, are you hurting anywhere?" Sakura had asked. Asahina had suddenly felt angry at the other girl, and was bitter that no one else was suffering in the same way that she was. Then, she remembered that everyone else was hurting in their own ways, and controlled her bad mood just enough to assure Sakura that she was alright.

And then she had rushed to her bedroom as quickly as she could without being loud or spilling any of her insides.

In all honesty, she was feeling really sick of being a donut, and wished that she could return to how she used to live life. She wished that her stomach was intact and that nothing randomly spilt out of her when she moved too quickly.

Was this how all jelly donuts felt? As though they were constantly dying from the delicious frosting and the jam filling that came from inside of them, as though nothing could stop the pain she was feeling, as though the only thing that would put her out of her misery was to be eaten completely?

Sometimes, and she'd never admit it to her friends, she dreamed of some fictional giant plucking her from the ground and ending her suffering in a gargantuan bite. Then, she wouldn't need to  wear cheap shorts in case she spilled, nor would she be under constant supervision to make sure she was still alive, and no one would have to clean up the mess when her insides spilled.

Then, she wouldn't be such a hassle to Sakura, and everyone could live life happily without Asahina's mess.

It wasn't like anyone would miss cleaning her guts off the ground or watching her to make sure she was alive. Except maybe Komaeda, who had taken to scooping the jelly, frosting and Asahina organ mixture whenever it landed on a fairly clean part if the floor. At least he wasn't wasting food by eating her insides, unlike everyone else who just mopped it up.

As she placed herself gingerly into bed, propped up by a mountain of plastic covered pillows, she wondered if anyone would even miss her if she became a murder victim. All she did was be a bother to everyone.

Asahina usually wrote down her thoughts onto a pad of paper, and carefully hid it even from Sakura's eagle eyes, not wanting anyone else to know how whiny she really was. She didn't want anyone to know that she though being turned into a donut was divine retribution for enjoying them so much in the past.

When Komaru had noticed her grimacing and asked if she was okay the next morning, or if she needed any help doing anything, Asahina shrugged. She didn't hurt as much as others most likely did, and she could probably handle the pain.

She decided to lie like usual, even if Komaru would continue worrying. "I guess I'm alright."

** > Maizono Sayaka: Sunburst < **

The sunlight was at the perfect angle, Sonia decided, sitting beside her girlfriend and admiring the idol.

Maizono was carefully placed on the cafeteria chair next to her, half asleep and leaning onto the shortcake princess. The sunlight caught on the candied parts of her, making her hard blue patches come alive. It highlighted every strand of hair, the gentle curves of her body, the way that she gently smiled up at Sonia when she saw her girlfriend.

She looked beautiful, like a piece of art that shouldn't be touched.

Her candied eyelashes reflected the light, shining a thousand different colours with every twitch of her eyelids. She'd closed them at some point, and was probably sleeping judging by the way that she didn't react at all when Sonia cooed at her and stroked her hair.

It wasn't strange anymore, seeing the sunlight pass through the transformed parts of her girlfriend.

In the beginning, when they had just started their transformations, Sonia hadn't known what to think, and was a bit disgusted that their bodies were changing in such painful ways.

Now, the blonde had no idea why she didn't appreciate it from the beginning. Although it hurt so, so much, it felt like the transformations were a work of art.

Maizono seemed to glow in the sunlight, radiating an aura of home. She looked like a divine being, with the way her body shone in the sunlight, like something otherworldly that had descended from another realm just to show the princess what true beauty was.

It made Sonia happy to think that someone so wonderful and precious wanted to be her girlfriend.

Maizono's eyes fluttered open, and she smiled in a way that made the sunlight highlight her face. Sonia tried to convey how much she absolutely adored her with her stare.

"I love you so much," Maizono whispered sleepily, pressing her smile against Sonia's lips.

Sonia thought then, that if Maizono wasn't a divine being, then she was the sun and Sonia was just a planet, being pulled closer and closer with every second.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's rlly ominous banging noises and walking noises from the basement this is why i hate living in a rundown farm with my mom, my legal step-family, three cats and a door that's never locked like ever
> 
> Edit from 2016: they were the cats lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I'd put a joke in here but I don't really have any I can come up with.
> 
> List of changes: Minor changes to first section  
> Different motives in second section  
> Minor changes AND different motives in third section
> 
> Warns: emotional abuse/manipulation

###  **> Naegi: Rip  <**

Naegi stared at the inconspicuous piece of popcorn lying on the ground, not sure if he wanted to pick it up from where it was.

First of all, it meant that he'd have to lean over and grab it, and he wasn't sure if he had the commitment to bend over. He was having a 'lazy day' of sorts, not really having any responsibilities to attend to.

Second, it meant that he'd have to come up with an idea of what to do with the popcorn. Should he return it to its owner? Should he eat the innocent thing? Maybe he'd attempt to make another Oowada by collecting more and more popcorn.

Third, if Oowada happened to catch him with the piece, then he'd have to explain why he had the kernel in the first place. It would surely be an awkward and confusing experience for everyone involved.

Using the amateur detective skills of his, he came to the conclusion that the best solution to his dilemma was to throw the discarded popcorn into the garbage. Then, Oowada wouldn't get mad because he thought that Naegi snatched it off of him, and Naegi would get rid of the kernel that lay on the ground like litter and was really starting to irritate him. A win-win situation in Naegi's favour.

However, as he bent over to pick up the object of his problem, he heard a strange, nasty sound.

He straightened from his position, and whipped his head around to see if he could find wherever the noise had come from. It was a horrible sound that had come from behind him, and he just couldn't place what the sound was. It didn't look like anyone else was in the room, however, so he returned to the task of throwing out the popcorn piece.

Once the piece was safe in the trash can, he decided that it was probably time for him to get some lunch. He was hungry after all the popcorn manoeuvring he'd had to do.

He left the room and began to whistle a random tune. In his own opinion, he was a damn good whistler. When he had been the tender age of four years old, his father had decided to teach him how to whistle, and he'd been doing so ever since. Maybe he should've shown the world his whistling talents, and then he would've become the SHSL Whistler, instead of getting into the school by winning a lottery.

Honestly, exposing his extravagant whistling would have saved him from forever being known as 'that dude who got into Hope's Peak based off of a completely random  selection'.

On his way to the cafeteria, he walked past Teruteru and Yamada, who were huddled together and chatting about something that was on Yamada's tablet screen. It was probably hentai or something similar, because Naegi didn't recall them having too much in common.

The two of them stopped talking when he walked by. He hoped they were listening to his superb whistling.

"Master Naegi!" Yamada called in awe after he walked past them. Teruteru stared at him blankly. "Your pants are horribly- I mean, your whistling today is rather lovely! Keep up the good work!"

Naegi gave him a grin, pleased that someone had recognised his amazing whistling skills (although he was starting to think that he should learn more whistling tunes), and offered a goodbye as he continued his journey to the cafeteria. He was really hungry at that point, and just wanted to eat some food.

He regretted having not eaten the popcorn piece.

While he was leaving, he heard loud snickering sounds coming from Teruteru, and wondered what had happened to amuse the chef so much.

"Should I have told him?" Yamada asked, and Teruteru's snickers turned into fullblown laughter.

Idly, he noticed that it seemed a bit colder than usual.

Upon entering the cafeteria, he was relieved to see that there weren't many people inside the room.

He really liked to have his privacy while eating, because growing up with Komaru made for some really bad memories. Sometimes, having a younger sister was completely horrible and he wouldn't recommend the experiences that came with.

The worst part about having bad experience eating with his sister was that she made him sit with her in the cafeteria to eat. No matter where he went, his sister would follow him and judge his eating skills.

"I will get my revenge one day, Komaru!" he declared passionately to soother his internal monologue, punching the air with his fist. The few people in the cafeteria, which unfortunately included Komaru, turned to stare at him. He could feel his soul shrivel up and die a tiny bit inside of him.

However, her judging stare went from focusing on him in general, to honing in on his butt. Why would she do that? There were some things that their sibling relationship just did not call for, and they didn't spend much time staring at each other's butts.

Once he'd gotten his food and plopped into the seat across from her, she sighed.

"Makoto..." Komaru began, looking unsure of the words coming out of her mouth. "You do know that your pants are completely obliterated, right? What did you do?"

He could feel his pride slowly dwindle away.

**> SaionPeko  <**

Peko was committed to fulfill her regular training exercises when she woke up at 0400 hours, just like every other morning. She'd found that adhering to her schedule made for a smoother day, so she stuck to every moment of her routine, not stopping unless another human wanted to contact her. Briefly, she wondered if the stars were shining bright outside of the school, and wished that the window wasn't covered so that she could gaze outside while she worked out.

She immediately crushed that train of thought, knowing that it was bad habit to want something. She hadn't been raised to show emotions or be greedy, she'd been raised to protect Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko and be a tool for those that needed one.

There weren't that many more push-ups before the next step of her regimen, and she would maintain her exercising until exactly 0700, at which time she would faithfully wake up her master and wait for him to leave the room.

Nothing would interrupt her protocols so early in the morning, as most people woke up later in the day.

A series of almost timid knocks came from her door, interrupting her routine.

Stopping herself from sighing at the fact that she'd have to adjust her schedule to fit the interruption, she opened the door to find a small girl with long blonde hair sobbing.

"Saionji, what are you doing at my door? It's way earlier than you generally wake up," she questioned, wondering why Saionji came to her door instead of going to Koizumi or Fujisaki like she usually did. It made sense that she wouldn't go to Koizumi's room, as Ibuki sometimes began to scream in the middle of the night, but there was no reason that Saionji wouldn't go to Fujisaki's room.

In fact, Peko wasn't sure at all why Saionji thought she was a good person to go to while sobbing heavily, as Peko wasn't very talented at handling emotions unless they belonged to Fuyuhiko.

"Their room is too far," the dancer gasped out, and lurched forward to grip Peko around the waist in an unbreakable hug.

The swordswoman froze, not at all knowing how to react to the sloppy embrace that she'd been unexpectedly drawn into, and attempted to pat the tiny back of the small body leaning into her weight. Peko tried to remember what one is supposed to do when confronted with a hug.

"Is there anything you would like me to do?" Peko managed to ask, making sure to avoid asking what had happened and risk making the sobbing last even longer. The last time that she'd dealt with crying, it had been with one of the children at the Kuzuryuu estate, and those children stopped crying after a few seconds. "I don't mind doing anything."

"Could you just wrap your arms around me and not let go?"

Saionji looked fragile, with her delicate head pressing against Peko's ribcage, and her bony arms wrapped around muscle that came from years of training. Peko acknowledged the request, pulling the little dancer into a hug, something that she'd seen on television more than she'd ever experienced.

Eventually, the tears stopped coming, and Peko's abdomen stopped getting soaked by the seemingly endless flow of eye water. Shortly after that, Saionji's breathing slowed down into the rhythmic pattern of sleep, still leaning on Peko's body.

At 0713, Fuyuhiko came by her door to make sure she was alright, and laughed at the sight of Peko against the door with Saionji in her arms, the two of them asleep.

  
**> Monaka: Drip, Drop  <**

The thing about being mostly ice cream and mint thins is that you melt under literally every circumstance you're in. For an elementary student who had a semi-active lifestyle, it was infuriating to endure.

Every now and then, she like to ask the other members of her little group why they hadn't yet found a cure so that she and big sister Junko could watch the despair of the transformations from their human bodies.

Whenever she got too angry, she claimed that the heat got to her.

Sometimes it really did, and she hated the fact that she had to hear the melted ice cream hit the floor with a tiny _drip, drop, drip, drop_. It was the most irritating sound she'd ever heard.

One great thing about her new condition was that she had the perfect excuse for just sitting around and 'not doing anything'. She didn't simply 'do nothing', she liked to plot her most devious plans for Junko whenever no one was around.

Also, with the disgustingly sugary bodies they all had, the 'Soldiers of Hope' all tasted delicious. She loved to take pieces of their bodies, and watch them squirm in their obvious need to please her and be accepted by her, and they were  too stupid to realise that she was the one who was doing the pleasing and accepting.

The best part about eating from them was that the older people in the school definitely knew what was happening to them. They were always asking the 'Soldiers' if someone was hurting them, or if they'd gone and seen the nurse to make sure they'd recover. None of them aside from Kotoko were smart enough to.

Her 'friends' would do anything that she asked of them, and that was how she liked most of her relationships to be in her life. They would do anything for her, even die for her, and she would readily exploit the fact that they didn't want to upset her.

_drip            drop  .  .  . drip     drop_   .  .  .   _drip  drop  .  .  .  drip drop  .  .  .  dripdrop . dripdropdripdropdripdropdripdropdripdropdripdropdripdrop_

In fact, they'd certainly take her to another, cooler room if she asked them to, and then they could play the 'Eating Game' again. She was getting a bit hungry, and the dripping sound was too annoying to keep listening to.

Grinning, she opened her mouth and prepared to yell.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hello! It's me. I was wondering if after all these years-
> 
> List of changes: Koizumi's reasoning is different and different setting to abide DR rules  
> Less inappropriate about the subject in the second part because that was nasty before  
> Third section pairing was changed due to personal discomfort  
> Fourth section protagonist is now Yasuhiro due to personal issues
> 
> Warns: mentions of cannibalism and body horror, talking about sexual things with a child (i don't condone this irl)

** > Koizumi : Scream < **

Ibuki was clutching her head yet again, and the ultimate photographer could feel her wincing in preparation for the spike of pain.

"This really hurts..." she was muttering over and over, tears welling up in her eyes, voice deceivingly quiet as her hands felt around her head. Koizumi gently stroked her back, trying to keep herself as still as possible so that she didn't disturb her partner and cause the pain to be even worse.

The library was completely silent, as most people didn't spend too much time in the place and still adhered to the old rules of being quiet in libraries. Aside from the sound of their breathing and the small sobs coming from Ibuki, there was nothing.

For a few minutes, it seemed as though nothing bad would happen, and Ibuki wouldn't have a headache spike due to loud noises affecting her sensitive ears.

Then, a muffled clanging noise came from the hallway, along with some ridiculously loud swearing. Koizumi watched as her girlfriend's body began to wrack in pain, and a wave of screams started up.

Ignoring the wish that she had earplugs, she raised Ibuki into a sitting position as slowly and delicately as she could. She wondered if there was any way that Ibuki's transformation would stop hurting so horribly, if there was some secret to getting over the growing pains.

She paid no mind to the ear splitting screeches, and leaned in towards her girlfriend.

"We'll find out a way to get rid of these headaches soon, darling," she whispered, but Ibuki only howled louder at the words. "Don't you worry, it'll stop hurting soon."

** > Kemuri & Fukawa < **

"Listen up, kiddo!" Genocider began, saliva flicking everywhere from her tongue, even landing on Kemuri's skin. "You want to know why I like BL, right? Lesson one starts now!"

 

Kemuri gingerly wiped away the droplets of saliva from his skin.

 

"There is almost nothing more attractive, to a person who appreciates the male body, than when two hot guys are in a relationship!"

 

"But what if I don't appreciate the male body in the same way?" he countered her teaching. "If I don't like the male body, then is there any reason why I would think that two guys dating is attractive?"

"You're a smart kid, to bring something like that! I'll have to add that tidbit into my lesson plans!" Genocider cackled, scribbling something down in a messy notebook titled 'Gay Lessons'. "Now, onto the next point of lesson one. Slash, also known as yaoi or male with male pairings are far more popular than straight pairings when it comes to a fanbase! This evidence is thoroughly supported by the internet, which offers a great deal of fanworks to be seen!"

"But what is there's only one boy in a piece of fiction? What happens to the pairings then?"

"What kind of shit games are you playing that only have a single hot guy in it? It sounds like you've played one of those horrible games that focuses on impregnating girls. What an inappropriate game for a kid like you!"

Kemuri wondered why he'd ever mentioned to her that he didn't know what the thing called yaoi was when she had talked about it the last time she had been present. What exactly had drawn him to the word, and why was he standing there listening to her supposedly preach its wonders?

She sounded scary, like Utsugi when she got passionate about her acting. Utsugi got  easily entranced in her acting, like a fly to amber, and often didn't break character until a long time after the acting should've been over. He realised that Genocider was still going, and tried to catch up on whatever she was saying.

"-and that's how to have safe, consensual, and possibly kinky gay sex! Remember to use a condom, kids!"

"Us kids already know about puberty, Syo. I don't know what this had to do with the wonders of yaoi."

"Of course you know about sex, because you've probably played those pervy games on the internet before! Aren't those totally illegal for kids under 18 to play?"

"You're the one who said you played those kind of games, not me!"

"Well obviously! I mean, if I'm gonna break the law by murdering dudes I'm attracted to, then I don't need to care about the rules that restrict porn or anything! Plus, it's always worth it for that wimp to try and intimidate me with little notes about how angry her parents were at her internet history!"

Kemuri frowned when he realised how awfully off track they were.

"Aren't we supposed to be talking about yaoi, though? I still don't know what's so great about these gay games you've been playing."

"We were talking about yaoi, but you just had to bring up the restricted games, didn't you?" Genocider shook her head in shame, and pulled out a USB stick from her skirt's waistband. "To properly teach you about the good and bad sides of yaoi, you're going to play Sweet Pool while I sit behind you and offer advice on your choices. Then you get to leave, filled to the brim with more knowledge about yaoi and completely ruined by the monstrosity that is Sweet Pool!"

When he was finally released from her clutches, Kemuri vowed to never use the toilet again.

****

** > Masterpiece < **

"King Leon, don't you dare leave my side to love another!" Junko yelled with despair, which was the only emotion that she really knew how to present on stage. She made a great Juliet when they wanted to put on Shakespeare.

Leon knew at that moment that he should've memorised the script better, but the words escaped his mind as Junko bounced towards him. Her dress had a very low collar on it.

Mondo hissed out his next line from where he was hidden behind the curtains.

"Um..." Leon began, not really sure if he had been told the correct lines for the situation. Junko glared at him, and she looked mournfully angry. The tiara perched on her messy hair glinted menacingly. "I must, fair princess, as I have found myself in love with my precious valet! I cannot continue to pretend to love one like you, I guess."

Mondo let out a distinct sigh of disappointment from the butchering of the script's lines.

"How is this just, mine love?" Junko replied, sounding like she were about to sob. "How could that ugly, lowly plebeian attract thy attention? I am the best choice for one like you to love, as I am rich, dainty, feminine and so many more wonderful qualities that a king should love!"

Leon didn't want to reply to her claims.

"I've made it no longer illegal to love whom you love, I've decreed it! I'm the king of this land, bro, and I can do whatever I want with whomever I want!" he yelled, remembering the general gist of the lines. Junko looked at him a bit strangely, breaking from character, probably wondering why exactly he'd deviated so much from the script.

"Bring that haughty slave here, then, and prove that your love is true and not simply a method to get rid of my affections!"

Junko put a fearsome expression onto her face, and tapped her bright red nails against her cheek. She looked quite intimidating with her violently crimson princess dress, and if he didn't know her outside of work, then he would've thought that she were a horribly angry person all the time.

"I shall then! Valet, oh love, approach us from outside the door!"

Junko gave him a small wink, breaking from her character again, to tell him that he'd gotten it right.

Naegi ran onto the scene, bowing in front of Junko just as the script told him to. He was a newer actor in their troupe, but he'd been cast as the main love interest for their play. Leon could see the slight fear in Naegi's posture when he straightened up from his position.

"How is it that I may serve His and Her Highnesses?" he asked, acting he role as the valet perfectly. Leon was impressed with the way he put emotions into his acting. "Is there anything that I am required to help with?

"Prove your affair to me, oh pathetic servant, and I shall leave King Leon at once!" Junko ordered, violently tossing her long pink hair over her shoulder. "He claims that the two of you are in love. How scandalous!"

"Am I truly permitted to touch Your Highness in front of a witness?" Naegi asked, staring at Leon as though he were afraid of the kiss scene written in the script. Leon wasn't sure whether he should be offended or not that the guy was afraid of kissing him.

"Sure?" Leon winced at the hesitation and the fact that the word definitely wasn't in the script. He figured that he messed it up enough that it didn't matter what he said anymore. "Go ahead, man."

Naegi walked, almost shyly, towards him. Leon swung him into a low dip and held him there in an impressive show of his baseball muscles.

All that the newer actor could do was stare as Leon gently descended-

"Syo? What are you writing?"

The serial killer shrieked in surprise, slamming shut her laptop without caring if it got damaged or not. "Kemuri! I must've lost track of time while typing! Is it already time for our yaoi session?"

He stared at her with his expressionless grey eyes. She had no idea what he was thinking, and for all she knew, he could be silently judging the fact that she was writing fan fiction about their classmates. Well, his opinion wouldn't get to her! She was the fearless Genocider Syo, who didn't care about anyone's opinions about her!

However, instead of mocking her life choices, he sat beside her on the couch.

"Can I watch you finish the story?" he asked, gesturing at the closed laptop. "I caught a bit of what you wrote, and it was decent. Is it a yaoi story? You looked like you were really into it."

"No problemo, little man!" she laughed, no longer wondering if he judged her. "You probably know enough about yaoi now that you can give me some tips on how to improve the story, I guess!"

He smiled up at her, and she could feel happiness bubble up inside of her.

Damn it, this kid was starting to make her soft.

** > Yasuhiro: Cute < **

"Did you know that you're the cutest thing in this whole school?" The words spilled out of his mouth before he could even register them, and the tiny pink and white marshmallow bunny looked both shocked and flattered at his compliment. "I'd stay with you all day if I could, watching you stumble around, being the adorable little bunny that you are."

"Weawwy?" Monomi giggled in excitement, happy that someone had taken the time to talk to her. "Not vewy many peopwe twy to tawk to me, so it's gweat to know that someone noticed my existence!"

Yasuhiro pouted, and picked up the tiny marshmallow creature to give her a comforting hug. He knew how it felt to have people either ignore him too much or give him negative attention. Instead of dwelling on his memories, he hugged the bunny even closer to give more comfort, before letting her down.

"Could you get any cuter?"

Although it was really just a rhetorical statement, Monomi twirled around as quick as she could with stubby little legs, and finished the spin with a magical girl costume on, and a magical girl staff in hand. Yasuhiro was largely impressed by the feat.

"You're so adorable that I could just eat you up! Did you know that that's actually possible for us now? We're all different kinds of candy, so we could commit murder by eating someone! Do you think it still counts as cannibalism?" He wondered what Monomi would taste like. Probably super duper fluffy, and disgustingly sticky. It would definitely be worth it.

Speaking about the bunny, she was beginning to sneak away from where Yasuhiro was standing and fantasizing about asking to eat parts of the other transformed people.

"Hey, sweety, where are you going?" Yasuhiro grinned at his own pun. "We just started our conversation!"

"I'm sowwy..." Monomi apologized, expression completely sorrowful. "But I don't want to be eaten by anyone!"

And with that, Monomi ran away.

Yasuhiro shrugged, and walked in the opposite direction. It was hard to have conversations about eating others when everyone was a critic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FAQ:  
> Q; Your tumblr?  
> A; tereladea.tumblr.com at the moment come punch me in the inbox
> 
> Q; Why haven't you updated?  
> A; I suck and you should tell me to update in the comments thnx


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hello this chapter went under quite the change because it was disgustingly self portraying in some parts and is now less disgusting.
> 
> List of changes: Celesgiri interaction is a bit different  
> Second section is no longer slightly sexual because it was horrific  
> Third section's location changed as well as the minor details

** > Celes : Celesgiri Returns!< **

One thing about Kyouko was the fact that she completely let her guard down around Celes, and only Celes.

The gambler knew that most people do such things when they're in a fairly serious romantic relationship, but there are some parts of her that she just didn't want to show off to her partner. All of her life was built up by lying to others about herself and everything that she was, and not lying about herself would make her far too uncomfotable.

She's sitting down in the library, reading an old book and listening to Ibuki sob in a distant corner of the room, when Kyouko slipped into the chair next to hers and slumped in her seat.

Celes had to resist the urge to snap at Kyouko and tell her that the slumping method doesn't intimidate your enemies when you're gambling. She instead asked, "What's got you so down, little miss detective?"

Kyouko slipped down even further into her seat, and the nagging feeling to lecture her about slouching and the effects it has on the spine grew even stronger. Celes cleared the thought from her mind, as belittling Kyouko for something she probably already knew wouldn't have any positive consequences.

She instead focused on the way that Kyouko slightly pouted, an expression that no one else in the school got to see. It was adorable.

"-and then, finally, Syo lets go of Hinata, but she has this epiphany that licking both Nanami and Komaeda in front of him while he's useless is the best way to make him hurt!" Kyouko sighed, taking a small pause to breathe. Celes had no clue what happened to make such a strange sentence. "Komaeda enjoyed it thoroughly because it tickled, but now he's popping so much that it's rather alarming. Nanami, however, decided to wait until Fukawa resurfaced after freeing Hinata, and reciprocated the licking on Fukawa. Now Fukawa's panicking about why Nanami licked her out of nowhere, Komaeda refuses to go see Mikan, and Hinata hasn't spoken out of shock for the past few hours!"

"That..." There are no words that can really come to mind after hearing what had happened. She hadn't really been expecting to hear those words come out of Kyouko's mouth. "That was really strange, sweetie. Is Nanami holding up, at least? I suppose she only did it in revenge, but was she affected by this at all?"

"That's the thing about this whole fiasco, Celes," Kyouko began, and she looked like she didn't want to say what came next. "It only happened in the first place because Nanami has gotten the idea that she's the protagonist of a dating simulator, and decided that she needs to collect a kiss from every potential love interest to finish the game. The reason that Genocider tied Hinata up in the first place was because she knew that Nanami was 'on Hinata's route' next."

Celes resisted the urge to laugh at how strange the situation had become.

"Well then, dear, I guess we'll both need to make sure we're wearing some bright lipstick when Nanami comes around, don't we?"

Kyouko stared at her as though such a suggestion isn't even an option, and looked completely and utterly shocked that her girlfriend would suggest such a scandalous thing.

"But what about our relationship? I know we haven't really talked about it much, but I don't really want someone to kiss you without feelings. What if Nanami kissing us messes up our dynamic completely, or one of us falls in love with her instead? I don't want anything bad to happen to us."

At that moment, Celes let out the gentlest smile she could muster, and reached out her hand to give Kyouko a noogie. It was kind of nice to know that Kyouko was a human too, with her insecurities, and Celes felt honoured that Kyouko trusted her enough to lower her guard, but the atmosphere was getting too somber for her to stand any longer.

Kyouko yelped in pain and pulled away from her girlfriend's fist, but she still gave Celes a smile that let her know that her distraction from the topic was appreciated.

Celes felt as though a swarm of winged creatures were trying to escape her throat at the smile, and realised that perhaps letting her guard down every now and then wouldn't hurt.

** > Kotoko : Sweet Tooth < **

Kotoko shivers when she feels Monaka's slimy, cold hands where the hem of her shirt has ridden up, dipping into every hole that they can find, playing with every scar exposed on the few inches of skin exposed.

She doesn't like the memories that come with the touch, doesn't particularly feel like remembering daddy and his friends, and she doesn't want Monaka to linger for much longer on the biting scars. Monaka peers down at her with eyes that seem to glow like a wolf, and she feels like she can't breathe when Monaka's finger traces the edge of the last bite that she gave.

"Monaka, can we hurry this up a bit? I don't feel good," she says, trying to convince her leader to go quicker so that it can be over. Monaka laughs at her.

Almost everyone in her life has laughed at her at some point in her life, and she doesn't like the feeling whatsoever. She doesn't want Monaka to touch her like she cherishes her, doesn't want Monaka to be soft and cuddly with her. Because Monaka's always in her wheelchair, it's easy to forget that she's doesn't care about anyone else, and no one would think that a handicapped child was guilty of any crime.

"Just remember that Monaka's always in charge, alright?" Monaka says, and she looks like she's considering Kotoko's request. "Monaka can do whatever she wants, and people like you shouldn't boss Monaka around."

With that said and done, Monaka leans down and sinks her vile teeth into the tender flesh of Kotoko's side.

The pain hits immediately, and it hurts so much that she just wants to scream at the top of her lungs until Monaka stops and the pain dulls. The way that the other girl rips at her skin is beastlike, and she thinks that the way that Monaka's mouth is still connected to her by thin strands of muscle and candy makes her nauseous.

There's a gaping hole in her side now, and she can't help but start to sob as Monaka bends back down to continue eating.

She watches in pained horror as the hole keeps getting larger and Monaka takes more and more of her into her mouth. Kotoko thinks that she can feel her insides pushing against the barrier of flesh that's left, begging to leave her body and end the suffering. Monaka pays no mind to her companion's discomfort.

When Monaka finally decides that the hole's big enough, she stops biting at the skin and starts to lick up whatever liquid is oozing out of the wounds, occasionally causing the bite to sting as she carelessly licks. Kotoko doesn't react at all when Monaka finally leans back in her wheelchair, done paying attention to Kotoko.

Pain keeps throbbing with every heartbeat that strikes against her ribs, and stuff is still dripping from the open marks, and she closes her eyes and starts to pretend.

She pretends that her eyes reopen and everything is a perfect life like she deserves. Her daddy is nice, mommy is still around, and she'd never needed to go to Hope's Peak and Despair didn't take over the world. In a few minutes, she'd wake up and her mommy would rush into the room because she heard Kotoko scream, and she was still human.

She opens her eyes when a new, familiar pain blossoms on her leg, the closest thing to Monaka.

Monaka's own eerie eyes stare back at her, looking smug that she'd caused Kotoko so much hurt. "Get out of here, you're a disgrace to Monaka's eyes."

** > Komaru : Swimming < **

Komaru stared down at the bath, before delicately dipping one of her mostly candied toes into the water. The water was the same as it had always been before, rippling when touched, and the odd combination of warm and wet that you felt when you got into a bath.

It had been a while since she'd even tried to take a bath, instead opting to just take quick showers so that she could interact with all the other people inside the school. Honestly, it was really interesting just to watch how everyone acted.

She did want to just relax in the bath and have a good time remembering other baths, but the dilemma was that she wasn't sure if she wanted to get in the bath.

Every time that she touched water, the liquid seemed to tint itself green in some way, which is really off putting when several parts of your body are hard green candy. She also noticed that she started to smell very strongly of green tea whenever she came in contact with something wet.

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she slides into the bath and lets herself just float in the water. When she was younger, she used to pretend that she was in the wide ocean while she took baths to make the experience more enjoyable.

She stares up in the direction of the ceiling, peering at the roof through the layer of fog obscuring her vision, and she thinks that she was silly for worrying about water.

However, when she gets out and changes after gently drying the sticky candied parts of her body, she realises that she's a lot more disproportionate than when she had first gone into the bathtub.

It seems as though the bath had did the opposite of relaxing and really did wear her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyello


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: We've reached the end of the edited chapters! From now on, it's gonna be horrible sleep-deprived things until I undergo another mass edit. Thanks for reading until here!
> 
> List of changes: I didn't really change much aside from the second section, honestly
> 
> Warns: dubious medical procedures, gore, character death implied

** > Kirigiri: Organs < **

Usually, when her skin came off, she didn't have to wait hours and hours for everything else underneath to also fall off her body. In general, her muscles, tendons, veins, cartilage would cling to the layers coming off of her bones.

It had been a surprise to wake up to feel something coming out of her nose one morning, drooping across both the skeletal and flesh parts of her face. As she left the bed to get ready, she had absentmindedly wiped at the thing hanging from her skull, only to feel a white hot flash of pain unlike anything she had ever encountered before.

She bit down and through what remained of her lips to keep herself from letting out a far too loud scream, and sprinted to the in-bedroom washroom to see herself in the mirror.

Ignoring the steady flow of blood coming from her torn lips, Kirigiri stared at the mush extending from her nose, not quite sure what it was.

When she gave it an experimental poke, it ignited another flash of pain, albeit much less powerful that the last one had been. Tilting her head backwards to try and see where it was coming from, all she could see was the mysterious thing going up her nose. It was a disgusting image that she didn't really need to see at that moment, but Kirigiri was a rational girl with a rational detective brain. Which was possibly the thing leaving her face at the moment.

Gross.

Upon seeing the organ (is that what it was?) hanging down, occasionally dripping blood, she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to leave her room until it was completely gone. To make matters worse, the skin around her abdomen was starting to feel looser as well, which meant that sooner or later  _more_ organs would be leaving her body. She could hardly wait for them to come out, cause quite a bit of pain, and make a huge mess of blood.

Deciding that Tsumiki would likely be able to get rid of the facial protrusion, Kirigiri got dressed and left her room, hoping that none of her fellow students (or the children) would be hanging around in the hallways. It would be embarrassing to be caught with something dangling from her face.

As soon as she left the door, she crashed right into someone tiny, yet solid, thankfully not crushing the gushy matter.

"K-K-Kirigiri?" Fukawa hissed in confusion, staring in horror at her classmate's face (and coincidentally, the thing coming  _from_ her face). "What's happening to your face? That's so disgusting!"

In a stroke of luck, a drop of blood dripped from her escaping innards, landing on the floor just in front of Fukawa's shoes. The writer grimaced at the blood, not wanting to get overly disgusted by it and accidentally let Syo on the loose, thus leaving Kirigiri alone on her quest to get to the Infirmary. 

The detective continued on said journey, not encountering any others on the way there. Judging by how it was fairly early in the morning, they were probably in the cafeteria eating, or just waking up.

She knocked briskly on the Infirmary door once, before entering the room to find Tsumiki facing her with a slight blush, disheveled clothing and a rather large photo of Junko. Honestly, Kirigiri didn't want to know what she had been doing before the door had opened. She only wanted the brain (?) thing to be gone, so that she could walk around without anyone prodding it and causing pain.

"Do you recognize what is trying to leave my body, Tsumiki?" she questioned the nurse, getting straight to the reasons for her visit. "It causes pain when adjusted, is continuously dripping blood everywhere, and is quite the nuisance to have hanging from my nose. I'd like for you to cut off the visible parts of this thing, if you could."

Tsumiki nodded quickly, grabbing a scalpel and a lighter from one of the drawers in the room. "S-Since it's coming from your head, I would guess it's your brain? It certainly looks like this old brain I once saw in a museum. That's exciting, isn't it, to have your organ come out in such a way? You're so lucky that your transformation is so cool!"

Kirigiri did not reply to the odd statement that the other was giving, sat on the Infirmary cot, and focused on how she was preparing to cut through the brain mass.

"Are you alright with me not using anesthetic?" she continued chattily, bracing Kirigiri's face with one hand. Her expression turned slightly shyer as she explained, "I-I'm trying to save it for the children, or some life saving first aid treatment. It's not that I dislike you, though."

"No worries, Tsumiki. Though I would rather that you would hurry up with the procedure, and help me with my lips afterwards."

The room was dead silent as Tsumiki sliced off the brain as closely to Kirigiri's nose as she could, and the room remained silent for around two seconds.

Loud screams erupted from the usually stoic girl, thrashing around on the cot she was lying on. Tsumiki watched in horror as Kirigiri didn't stop, eyes wider than they ever were with pupils dilated to tiny dots, tears streaming down her face from the immense pain. About six minutes after Tsumiki had healed up the brain that was just barely visible, Kirigiri's voice cut out from non-stop shrieks, and the silent way she convulsed was terrifying.

Tsumiki reckoned that using the anesthetics would've helped a lot with the pain.

Shrugging, she took a seat beside Kirigiri and waited for the screams to stop.

** > Akane: Wreck < **

The leg incident of Akane Owari truly began when she'd decided to start working out. To be more precise, she had decided to do push-ups in the cafeteria to impress whoever was there with her push-up prowess. She'd been doing push-ups for ten minutes, and had attracted quite the crowd with the spectacle she put on.

Her rather impressive stamina wasn't the reason that the crowd had gotten so large, despite the fact that she'd still get a large audience no matter what.

No, the true reason that she'd gotten so many people to watch her do push-ups was due to the fact that five minutes or so into her exercise, she'd managed to convince Sakura to climb on her back and do her _own_ push-ups. They'd created some strange sort of push-up train by doing so. It was quite the sight to see, watching the ever stoic Sakura seriously doing push-ups on top of someone that was wobbling with every movement.

At that point in, time, there'd only been about four people in the cafeteria watching the event unfold.

Two minutes after Sakura had gotten on Akane's back, Aoi had walked in, presumably to get something that wouldn't upset her gaping hole, and had frozen at the bizarre sight that greeted her. It was then that Celes had gotten up from her seat with her half-drank tea, and left the cafeteria with a strange expression on her face.

"Hey, you're name's Aoi, right?" Akane asked, still pushing up as Sakura stilled on her back to greet the newcomer. "Come join our push-up train, friend."

Aoi looked like she possibly wanted to refuse, but had nothing better to do, and clambered onto Sakura's back.

The push-up chain continued.

Once they had all gotten into the groove of up and down, the door slammed open with a loud crash. Ibuki stood in the doorframe in one of her rare non-headache moments, and proudly watched the push-up train as multiple people from around the school peeked over her shoulder to see what was happening.

They all filed into the cafeteria, and watched the show with varying degrees of interest and awe.

From the back of the crowd, one of the kids whined, "This is so boring! Isn't there some way that this could be even more interesting?

Not being one to turn down a challenge, Akane peered at the crowd of students to find someone who would make the workout even more difficult. She quickly found Nidai, and gave him her hugest grin.

"Yo, my man! Come join us!"

Aoi stared at the giant tootsie roll man who approached her. She was not super fond of the idea that someone so huge would be doing push-ups on her back. It sounded quite painful, but she figured that the entertainment value would be worth the struggle.

When Nidai jumped directly on top of the pile, many things happened at once.

First, Aoi's arms collapsed from under her because of the sudden weight, and she smacked her head right into Sakura's. Sakura stopped the push-ups in shock of being hit with another person's head, and slipped from Akane's body as Nidai's weight hit her as well.

Akane realised at that moment that her legs were pulverised after three people who were relatively heavy with muscles had fallen on them.

"Oh my dear lord your legs are completely ruined!" Naegi yelled, helping Akane figure out that her legs had gotten destroyed.

"We need a doctor or someone who knows first aid!" Tsumiki panicked, searching desperately around herself for someone who possibly knew how to fix legs after they got wrecked.

Ibuki left the room when it started to get noisier and noisier, wanting to avoid a headache.

"RIP in peace, those sweet, sweet legs," a true meme lover named Daimon sighed. "We need a funeral for those pieces of art that just got trashed."

"Shut up bro this is serious," Leon hissed, shoving his hand over the kid's mouth and yelping when he got bitten.

"Tsumiki, aren't you the one who knows first aid?" Kyouko asked, no longer able to stand the situation. "You're the one who should be treating Akane."

 

"You..." Tsumiki began threateningly, before pausing and realising that she was in fact the one who knew first aid. "Are absolutely correct! I am the first aid person in school, aren't I?"

"Can someone just get these chumps here off of me?" Akane muttered from underneath the pile of humans. "You've all got the right to freak out at the sight of my mashed legs, but this really hurts and my muscles are starting to cramp in this position."

The three people still on top of her body scrambled off of her immediately, and the gathered audience leaned in to inspect the damage dealt as Tsumiki grabbed the first aid box in the kitchen area. Akane's calves had split into multiple pieces from impact, but they were generally whole pieces.

"Hey, nurse lady, ya think we can sew these legs up?" Akane asked Tsumiki, who had returned from her kitchen voyage and had begun to gather the chunks of leg.

The nurse only nodded, before whipping out the small first aid kit from the kitchen and preparing the sewing needle and Akane's leg.

While it was probably a warning from fate to not have so much weight on her back while she exercised, Akane didn't really care. She'd repeat the push-up chain in a heartbeat just to relive the fun experience she'd had, whether she broke her legs again or not.

** > Sonia: Moist < **

Sometimes, Sonia saw flashes of blue hair, pale skin, flashy outfits during her dreams.

Even though it hadn't been that long since she lost her, it felt like forever had passed since the trial when Sayaka had been executed. She couldn't imagine life without the ex-idol anymore, couldn't remember how happy she had been with her girlfriend, couldn't stand being reminded of the moments they had together.

Usually, the dreams were happy, and kept her filled with smiles and warmness and she woke up satisfied.

Those dreams were of Sayaka miraculously coming back to life and saving both of them from where they were imprisoned. They would both leave the school to find that the world was just fine, and everything had been a bad dream. In those dreams, both of them had human bodies, and returned to a normal life, working to save the rest of their friends before they all killed each other.

Rarely, she would have a dream of them living a happy life together as dessert foods, isolated from society but just being together. It didn't matter if they had anything else, being in the other's company was all they needed.

And sometimes, her dreams would be horribly twisted, and Sayaka died at the end of each one. A memory of when they first met turned into Sayaka instantly hating her, and running straight to a stage to get devoured by Monobear. Their first date ends with Sayaka being disgusted at the restaurant choice, and the waiter turns into Monobear and eats her. A dream of their first kiss ends with Sayaka falling from the top of a building, crying and reaching up to the sky in desperation.

Sometimes, Sonia wakes up with her cheeks the texture of moist cake.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back (holla holla) and I'm going to try to update this within two weeks!!! :O
> 
> 2016 edit: what a joke lmao

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this (which is shocking?? my writing generally sucks), please consider sending me characters and prompts for this AU! Also, please check out the original story!
> 
> A/N October 27 2016: Props for sticking with me on this journey while I wrote this. Unfortunately, while I enjoyed this AU, I am no longer invested in writing for it any longer. Kudos to Trickster for fleshing out the original story, without them doing that I wouldn't of wrote this story and had such a fun time with you all. If you message me on my [tumblr](http://tereladea.tumblr.com) I might write a drabble in this AU for you, but I have no plans to update this story. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone. :)


End file.
